Last Summer
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: AU. Barda is single, Lief is not – but maybe his girlfriend knows just the right someone for Barda... Jarda Slash. Part of the DQ Summer Challenge.


**Title:** Last Summer  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jarda  
**Warning:** Slash, crude language (from Barda)  
**Disclaimer:** If only  
**Summary:** AU. Barda is single, Lief is not – but maybe his girlfriend knows just the right someone for Barda… Jarda Slash. Part of the DQ Summer Challenge.

_This story is part of the Deltora Quest Summer Challenge over on the Story Challenges thread in the DQ fan forum. If you want to take part, feel free to get yourself over there and read the specifications of the challenge. All are welcome!_

**Last Summer**

Lief sat on the back of a bench in the local park, one foot tapping against the wooden seat in time to the music pounding in his ears. His eyes were closed, lips moving slightly as he mouthed the words to the song, completely lost in the moment. The sun was beating down on the back of his neck, and he could feel himself slowly overheating in his dark blue shirt and black shorts. Even in the slight shade of the trees nearby, it was far too hot.

He opened his eyes and yelped in surprise, falling backwards off the bench. The earphones fell out as he landed hard on the grass behind him, and he heard familiar laughter as a tall youth draped over the back of the bench, grinning down at him.

"Oops." His grin never faltered for a second. "Did I startle you?" Lief scowled at him as he slowly stood up, brushing himself off.

"No, I just thought it'd be fun to fling myself off the bench." He turned his iPod off, and stuffed it into the pocket of his shorts. "Why'd you sneak up on me like that?"

"It was hardly sneaking, Lief." He raised an eyebrow. "I called your name, but you were too busy listening to music to hear me. Plus, you had your eyes closed, so you didn't even see me." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well… still. Didn't have to be standing so close." Lief studied his friend closely. Barda was a relatively new friend – he'd met him in college just a few months earlier. Lief often reflected that before college, he'd never have even given a guy like Barda a second glance. Guess that just showed how much he'd matured.

They were pretty much complete opposites. Lief was into sports, dance music, and girls. Barda was into books, rock music, and guys. They'd met in the college library, both searching for the same book for a class, and both had reached for the last copy at the same time. After some awkward silences, they'd laughed about it and Barda had suggested they simply do their studies together. Lief had agreed a little cautiously, but after a few hours of casual chatting, studying, and bonding over mutual feelings of contempt for the librarian, Josef, Lief had decided that Barda wasn't all bad, and had invited him out for a few drinks with his other college friends.

Lief had discovered a few things about Barda during their 'study' time in the library, and had been surprised to find that he was actually in a couple of his classes, including the one they'd both needed the book for. How he'd never noticed him before, Lief didn't know. Barda was also highly intelligent, something Lief would not have assumed from his outward appearance. They liked different types of music, but during a discussion about it, Barda had expressed that he could see why some people would prefer Lief's type of music over his. Barda was also pretty rich – he was always wearing designer labels, he had the very latest technical toys, and he drove the most gorgeous sports car Lief had ever seen. Lief had been most surprised to find out that the small detail of Barda being as straight as a circle didn't bother him the slightest.

Now college was out for the summer, and Lief had been enjoying the free time he had. Said free time was mostly spent out with friends, playing video games, going out clubbing, and generally living the student life. Which was why he was in the park in the first place – he'd arranged to meet up with his new girlfriend Jasmine, and she'd asked if he'd invite Barda along too, since she wanted to meet him. Now here they both were, waiting for Jasmine.

"How the hell are you not, like… melting?" Lief asked Barda, noticing what he was wearing – black denim three-quarters, and a black sleeveless shirt that looked like it was made out of PVC. The shirt was decorated with several dozen safety pins, the edges of the 'sleeves' all frayed and raggedy. Three studded belts were looped around Barda's hips, and an assortment of chains dangled from belt loops. To top off the look, he'd pulled on his favourite pair of Doc Martins.

"Looking good comes with a price, sweet thing." Barda winked. Lief had become used to Barda's never-ending list of terms of endearment for him. It had freaked him out a little at first, when he'd believed that Barda was trying to hit on him, but after witnessing him giving the same attention to pretty much everyone he met, he relaxed. Barda was just naturally friendly, and a complete flirt.

"Well, your funeral, mate." He laughed. He sat down on the bench again, and Barda jumped up onto the seat, chains jangling, and perched on the back of it, exactly how Lief had been sat before. Lief turned slightly so he was angled towards him, and smirked when he caught sight of the ink on Barda's lower leg. Just in case his dress sense and personality weren't obvious enough, he'd had a rainbow flag tattooed to his leg, as well as two linked 'Male' symbols on his upper arm. "Jaz should be here any second."

"Can't believe my little Lief-y has a girlfriend." Barda grinned. "My little boy is all grown up!" He ruffled Lief's hair, laughing when the other boy scowled and tried to tidy it up again.

"Oh, piss off." He said it lightly, knowing Barda would know he didn't mean in harshly. "Got yourself a boyfriend, yet?" It still felt weird talking about that so freely. In school he'd been a bit homophobic, he admitted it, but now it didn't seem to matter anymore. Barda was lovely, and Lief was glad he'd met him.

"Me? Nah. Lone wolf sitting right here." He shrugged. As he spoke, a young man in a smart suit strolled past, long blonde hair framing his face in all the right ways. "Though I wouldn't mind howling after him." Barda added, licking his lips as he watched the blonde walk away. Lief burst out laughing.

"Rein it in, B." He teased. "We agreed that you wouldn't go panting after strange blokes today." Barda pouted.

"Fine." His face brightened up instantly when he saw a young, dark-haired woman heading straight for them. "Oh, tell me that's her!" Lief turned, saw Jasmine, and jumped up, a grin on his face. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey you." He smiled. "You look great today."

"Thanks." She smirked. "Not too bad yourself." She turned, flicked her gaze over Barda, who'd moved to stand a few feet behind Lief. "You must be Barda." She grinned.

"For you, honey, I could be anyone." He winked. She laughed and turned to Lief.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding!"

"Nope. Little bastard would flirt with paper if he could get a giggle out of it." Lief turned to flash a teasing grin at his friend. Barda feigned shock.

"How could you say such a thing, Lief?" He gasped. Then he grinned. "Nah, just kidding. He's totally right." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, what's the plan for today?" Jasmine held up a backpack.

"I made us all a little picnic. Thought we could go sit in the shade on the field and just chill." Lief smiled and took her hand.

"That sounds like a great idea." The three of them turned and began walking towards the centre of the park, where the huge field dominated most of the space. Children and dogs were running around, hyped up from sugar and sunlight, whilst parents and owners looked on from various benches and spots in the shade. Jasmine found them a good spot beneath a huge oak tree, and she set out the small picnic she'd packed. She'd even put in a mini cool-box to keep some cans of soda cold.

"Can I steal this precious little thing from you, Lief-y?" Barda grinned, popping an ice cold strawberry into his mouth. Lief rolled his eyes.

"You're gay, Barda. I believe your ideal partner requires something Jasmine doesn't have."

"Only for sex." Barda shrugged. "Didn't say I wanted to shag her, Lief. I just want to steal her." Jasmine nearly choked on her soda. Lief touched her knee tenderly, a soft smile on his face.

"Sorry, should have mentioned he's a bit… blunt." He laughed. Jasmine recovered and flashed them both a grin.

"I like him. I approve of your friend, Lief." She laughed. "Besides, from what I hear, he's a suitable shopping partner." Lief groaned audibly. "Oh shush. I'm a girl, Lief, I like to shop, and since you practically have a heart attack when I ask you to join me, I'll just have to take my new gay best friend with me." She turned to Barda. "If that's okay?"

"Okay? Of course it is! I'll happily shop with you, honeycakes." Barda grinned, picking up his soda. "I love shopping!"

"Yup. You're the stereotypical homosexual, aren't you Barda?" Lief smirked. "Likes shopping, wears tight PVC and leather… you've got everything except the walk." He winked. "Oh, and the camp accent."

"I am _not_ stereotypical, thank you very much!" Barda shot back in a faked camp voice. All three of them burst out laughing.

"So, Barda…" Jasmine smiled. "I hear you're rather single." Barda stretched out on the grass. He watched as Jasmine pulled out some suntan lotion and applied it on her exposed skin, which was already starting to turn a little pink.

"Afraid so. Not for lack of trying though, pet. I just haven't seen a halfway decent guy that isn't straight." He shrugged. "And you'd be surprised at how many idiots there are in gay bars these days." Jasmine smiled and sent Lief a look, and he knew exactly what she was about to say next.

"Well, I happen to know someone who is… in the same boat as you." She grinned. Barda shifted so he was lying on his side, facing her. She had his full attention now.

"Is he hot?" Barda grinned.

"I can't really judge…" She laughed. "I'm sort of… related to him." She took a sip of another cold soda. "But judging from comments I've overheard in the past, and opinions from people I know, he's not exactly bad to look at." Barda smirked.

"I'm intrigued." He sat up. "You have to tell me all about him!"

"Alright, well-"

"Wait!" Something had caught Barda's eye, over on the other side of the field. "I can't talk about boys without something wet and white in my mouth." As Lief spluttered into his soda, and Jasmine clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing, he jumped up to his feet. "Who wants ice cream?" He grinned. Both of them raised a hand, neither of them able to speak for laughing. Barda joined in the laughter as he ran towards the ice cream stand.

He stood in the queue, not really paying attention to anything around him. He was vaguely aware that the queue was moving forward, and he took a few steps – and something warm and solid slammed into him. There was a muffled gasp of surprise, and then Barda felt something icy cold touch the skin in the small slit of his shirt collar, slowly sliding down his chest.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry!" Barda looked up from the ice cream now melting against his hot skin, and into the eyes of a very flustered young man. "I… I wasn't looking where I was going, and – I'm sorry!" Barda couldn't help but think this gorgeous young man was adorable with that bright red blush spread over his cheeks. Slowly, he lifted a hand and swiped up some of the ice cream on his shirt with one finger, and then sucked that finger into his mouth. The other man's eyes fixed on his lips, and Barda saw him swallow hard. A second later, and his tongue swept over his lips – Barda knew then that his 'gaydar' had not failed him.

"Hey, it's fine." He murmured, and the other man's eyes – green, Barda noted – flicked up to meet his. "I wasn't looking either." He smiled easily, tilting his head slightly to one side, angling it so he was looking at this gorgeous stranger through his eyelashes. It was a look that had not failed him yet, and he doubted it ever would. Instantly, the blush deepened and he stared down at his shoes. He was gripping what remained of his ice cream, and it had already started to melt, watery drips slowly trailing down the cone and pooling on his hand. Seizing an opportunity while he had one, Barda enclosed the guy's wrist in his hand – a soft touch, nothing too forceful – and lifted his hand. Keeping his eyes fixed on the guy's face, which was now staring at him in surprise, he flicked his tongue out and lapped up the melting ice cream from his skin. "Let me get you a fresh one of those." Barda purred, lowering his hand. Scarlet, the guy nodded slowly, mesmerized by him.

Barda stepped up to the counter and ordered four ice creams, and quickly paid for them. He handed one to the startled young man, still bright red, and held the other three in one hand.

"Um, thank you. I… I should…" He reached into a pocket, and Barda heard the sound of coins jingling. Barda placed his free hand on the wrist that was partially buried in the pocket, stopping the hand's movements.

"Uh-uh." He shook his head. "On me, sweetheart." He murmured softly. "But, if you really want to pay me back…" He lifted the hand from his wrist and cupped his chin in a soft embrace, then leant in and brushed his lips over the other man's. The kiss was only short, but full of promise. Barda pulled back and grinned at him. Then, with a gentle pat to the other guy's backside, he was strolling back over to his friends.

Lief and Jasmine hadn't seen the interaction at the ice cream stall. They were too busy wrapped up in each other. Barda cleared his throat when he approached, and they pulled back from each other to look at him.

"Here we go." He handed them their ice creams and sat down. "So, Jaz, this relative of yours…" Jasmine laughed and held up her phone.

"I've told him to meet us here, Lief's idea. I know he's out here somewhere, so he shouldn't be long." She slipped her phone back into her pocket as Barda hugged Lief so tightly that he was having trouble breathing.

"Jeez, are you that desperate?" Lief laughed when he was finally released.

"No. Well yeah, but shut up." Barda smirked. Jasmine's phone went off as she got a reply from her relative, and she grinned.

"He said he'll be here in like, a minute." She dropped her phone down onto the small blanket she'd set out. Barda yelped and quickly started cleaning up his shirt. He had to look his best, of course. He was still frantically wiping off ice cream when Jasmine got to her feet and threw her arms around someone who had just approached. "Barda, this is my brother, Jarred. Jarred, this is Lief's friend Barda." Barda looked up, and a sly grin crossed his face.

"Hello again, handsome." He stood up, enjoying how Jarred suddenly went bright red. Barda noticed he was still holding the ice cream he'd just bought for him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted another kiss."

"Whoa, whoa – what?" Lief jumped up now. "Have you guys met before?" Jasmine and Lief looked back and forth between both of them.

"Not exactly. We bumped into each other a few minutes ago." Barda told them, his eyes never leaving Jarred's. Jasmine met Lief's eyes and raised her eyebrows. Lief, somehow understanding what she meant, nodded.

"Well, Lief and I are going to take a quick walk. You guys stay here, watch our stuff, yeah?" Before either of them could reply, she took Lief's hand and they hurried away. Barda broke out of the trance first.

"Cheeky little fuckers." He laughed, sitting back down. He patted the space beside him, and Jarred slowly sank to the ground beside him. "So… I should have guessed you were related to Jaz. You guys have the same eyes." He said casually, leaning forward to take a good, long lick of ice cream. Jarred quickly looked away and finished off his ice cream. All he could think about was that expert tongue swirling around a white-coated finger. He yelped when something cold slid down his neck, and he turned to see Barda grinning cheekily at him. "Oops. Let me get that for you." Before Jarred could protest, Barda was leaning in and his lips were on Jarred's neck and – ohgodthatfeltsogood.

He tilted his head to give Barda better access, and as if it had a life of its own, one of his hands found its way into Barda's hair, tangling themselves in the dark strands, holding his head in place. After a long moment, Barda lifted his head, and Jarred turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and Jarred bit his lip. Then… he reached out, swiped up some of Barda's ice cream onto one finger, and then wiped the ice cream over Barda's lips.

"Oops." He whispered, mirroring what Barda had said a moment ago. Then he leant in and pressed their lips together. His tongue swiped across the ice cream, and Barda parted his lips to deepen the kiss. They kissed until the need to breathe became too much to ignore, and they parted, panting heavily. Not saying anything, they shared a few more quick kisses, hands lightly touching heated skin. Barda kissed along Jarred's jaw and down his throat, earning a soft moan from the other boy. With expert skill, he set the ice cream down where it would not fall, and then slipped an arm around Jarred's waist, hauling him into his lap so he was straddling him. Their lips met again, both of Jarred's hands in Barda's hair, Barda's arms loosely draped around Jarred's waist, holding him close.

When Lief and Jasmine returned, hand in hand, they stopped and stared at the sight in front of them with surprise. Jarred was lying on the grass, shirt missing, whilst Barda – also shirtless – straddled his hips and rubbed suntan lotion into his back. They stepped back a little and watched them from around the tree as Barda finished his task, and knelt up a little so Jarred could turn over. Jarred's hands found Barda's, linked their fingers together, and he used them to pull Barda down over him. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss, and then Barda was lying flat against Jarred, head on the grass beside his, arms and legs draped around him. They both shuffled closer, and Jarred gently nuzzled Barda's neck, earning him a kiss on the forehead.

Lief pulled Jasmine against him on the other side of the tree and grinned at her.

"Looks like our plan worked, then." He murmured.

"Yup." She replied, smiling softly. "I couldn't stand my brother feeling so lonely."

"And I knew Barda desperately wanted a boyfriend. He jokes about being free to flirt and have fun whilst single, but I saw the look in his eyes whenever he saw two guys coupled together." Lief peeked around the tree again, just as Jarred and Barda engaged in yet another kiss. "And they seem to like each other."

"Oh, please. Barda is exactly Jarred's type!" Jasmine giggled. "Jarred's always been a bit shy, not much confidence. Barda's exactly what he needs."

* * *

When college started the following autumn, Lief walked hand-in-hand with Jasmine onto the campus, and both of them grinned when they saw Jarred backed up against a wall, his hands on Barda's hips as they kissed, oblivious to everyone and everything around them. The four of them had gone out together a lot over the summer – and if what Jasmine had told him was accurate, Lief knew that Barda and Jarred were no longer complete strangers. They knew each other _very_ well. Lief squeezed Jasmine's hand as they walked over, hailing them as they walked.

Barda broke away from Jarred and turned, spotting Lief and Jasmine. He grinned, and turned back to Jarred, _his_ Jarred, and gave him one last kiss, feeling a familiar fluttery feeling in his chest when Jarred gazed at him lovingly. Oh yeah, last summer had been a fantastic one.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this challenge addition ;D Had to put the Jarda in there, of course, since I am the Jarda Queen X3 Anyways, do review! ~homesweethomicide13_


End file.
